


Her Dark Ruler

by windrider (reapersmark)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersmark/pseuds/windrider
Summary: I do not own The Arcana or the universe that surrounds this amazing game. That is the property of Nix Hydra.Please enjoy my work but please do not openly flame or copy this story. I may not own the world itself but I very much own this storyline.





	Her Dark Ruler

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Arcana or the universe that surrounds this amazing game. That is the property of Nix Hydra.   
> Please enjoy my work but please do not openly flame or copy this story. I may not own the world itself but I very much own this storyline.

_You can't remember the last time you saw a man so handsome, and so attractive. The way he sits on his throne is assertive , and as your eyes lock with his, you feel a burning passion erupt within you. Even if he's the Asra you no longer knew in the overworld, something within you still calls to you. Tells you that this is in fact, the man you still love. His rosy crimson gaze locks with mine, and I pull away blushing as I fiddle with the gold and white collar around my neck. The collar that claims me as his lover and his trusted companion. There's just something about that gaze that furthur stokes the fire within me._  
"Mm.... does my little one need some time with her daddy? "  
_Those words alone cause the spark within me to grow into a roaring fire. He tugs the collar around your neck, beckoning you closer. You feel yourself shake in anticipation, and you crawl slowly toward the base of his throne. Asra leans down , his fingers brushing against your chin and running through your hair teasingly. His white locks of hair shake as he looks down on you, moving at a glacial pace as he yanks on your collar a bit more firmly._  
"Come sit on daddy's lap."  
_Asra may command the throne room and the ranks of faceless servants as the Devil, but he also commands you. He has you completely and utterly under his spell. You push yourself up leisurely from the floor, resting your hands on his knees as you gaze into his rosy crimson eyes once more. He seems to know your goal of teasing him, and his hands reach below your rear and push you upwards into his lap and he gently squeezes your rear. A soft moan escapes from your lips, and you can't help it but to wrap your arms around his very neck.You lean into his warmth, enjoying the delicate spicy scent that arises from the perfumed oils the servants poured into the bath this morning, and a hint of his natural muskiness, even a hint of his growing arousal. His smirk grows as he watches you._  
" Nu-uh-uh, little one... not yet..."  
_A blush grows on your cheek, and you place your blushing face onto his chest. His arms wrap themselves around you , hands exploring your every curve before his left hand reaches up again and props your chin up so that you're once more staring into his eyes. Your breathing becomes haggard as he leans in and presses the most delicate, gentle kiss on your lips before he pulls away once more, his left hand falling down to rest at his side._ _You can't get enough of him._ _Of his rosy crimson gaze. He gently squeezes your rear once more, teasing you even as he lifts you up and adjusts himself on his throne to where you're sitting eye to eye with him. He's always been patient with you, allowing you to set the pace and made it blatantly clear that he's happy to do whatever you wish when things get steamy. As you lean into his chest again , he presses another kiss to your lips. But this one is more steamy, and more possessive. An arm moves to wrap around your waist as he adjusts his position ever so slightly to where you're sitting on the noticeable bulge within his pants. A louder moan escapes your lips , and you can't help but to buck against him._  
_One of his eyes raises up in a playful manner. And then his crimson gaze turns into crimson slits, the beast inside him coming alive. His arms tighten their hold around your waist, and a third kiss is pressed against your lips._  
_Hard._  
_Possessive._  
_Demanding._  
_And full of love._  
" Feisty tonight, aren't we, little one? "  
_You nod. It's true , the little volcano within you that represents your desire has blown its top, and your veins are alight with need. He presses his smirk to your face , and his forked tongue reaches out to taste you, hands squeezing your rear harder as he does so._  
_He glances up, his eyes now alight with his own desire. You can feel his breath tickling your neck as he slowly moves up your neck, his forked tongue tasting you along the way before he stops and whispers into your ear._  
" Good... little one. You're ready for me... "  
_You shiver as you hear him whisper into your ear , your desires turning carnal. You need him, and you need him now. His hands reach up , clutching at your hips as you grind against the bulge in his pants. Faster. Harder till you can't take it anymore and have to bite your lip to prevent from crying out in pleasure. A blush grows across your face as you look down to see that his bulge has only grown larger , and more distinct with the wet patch that has resulted from you grinding against him with your need. Your body shudders as his forked tongue once more flickers against your neck, and he whispers to you once more in a husky voice._  
" Let go, little one. You've been so good... "  
_You shudder as your orgasm overtakes you , and he grabs your rear once more as you whimper and come down from your high. But this time , the touch is tender and gentle as he pulls you closer , his body radiating heat and luminous energy. His arms wrap around you , tugging once more on the collar, whispering sweet nothings for you and only you to hear. Even as the first soul to be judged today drifts into the throne room, both of you remain embraced within each other's arms and his forked tongue flicks against your neck once more, and he whispers softly and sweetly._  
" Now be a good girl for daddy while he finishes up business today, and there may be more fun for you later... "  
_You sigh contently and nod into his chest. After all, Asra is not only your dark ruler , but also the best friend and companion that you could ever ask for and you're more than content to spend the day in his arms._


End file.
